Til the End of Time
by starry-nights88
Summary: Everything was going so well for them. It was like a dream, but eventually everyone has to wake up. // Sequel of And Time Stood Still


**'Til The End of Time**

**Starry's Corner:** Yet another sequel to _Timeline_ by _The Escapade_ as requested by Shin-Shui. This fic is for you both. Mind the angst. There's a lot of it. To new fans, since this is a sequel, I do suggest reading _Timeline_ and _Time Stood Still_ to get the fully story. Otherwise, this might not make much sense. To all returning fans...thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review!

* * *

It had been a year. One long glorious year. A year in hiding, but it was a year together. And, that was what was important. Neither of them were foolish enough to think that it would last forever, but both at least hoped for a little bit longer than what they had. It had been a great year that ended with a family conference in the dining room that seemed to lose a little of it's warmth.

Roxas sighed softly, looking across the table at his Mother and Father. His heart ached when his eyes fell on his Mother; looking so crushed, so broken, so disgusted. And, his Father, oh his Father was pissed in his calm passive silence.

"Boarding school." The man said simply, his hands folded on top of the table, "Roxas can go to a boarding school in Twilight Town, his Aunt will keep an _eye_ on him." He said, not glancing over to his sniffling wife.

Roxas...couldn't believe that they had slipped up so badly. So horribly. He still remembered it clearly. Like it had happened last night, though it was a night that happened last week.

They had been caught. Sora and him. By their Mother in a compromising position that..._just_ couldn't be explained. There was no more lying when their Mother asked outright, "_Are you sleeping together_?"

The answer had broken her heart and their relationship. Then, their Father was told. And, now their lives were drastically changing.

"He has the grades for it." The man continued on, "It should be no problem for him to get into the school." He said before his eyes fell on his youngest, whose cheeks flushed in shame, "And, Sora can go to one in Traverse Town with your parents."

He didn't even want these sinful children in his house anymore. He couldn't bare to look at them. He couldn't bare to admit they were the fruit of his loins. The legacy he'd leave behind when he left this world.

Their Mother's eyes widened dramatically, and for a moment, the boys saw a glimmer of hope, "B-but...why should Sora leave?" She asked, the tears sliding down her cheeks as she looked at her husband, the Father of her children. Her precious babies, "A-and, why Roxas? W-what they did...wasn't that b-bad."

The man snorted and the glimmer was snuffed out into nothingness, "Wasn't that bad, Sakura?" He asked, looking at the woman meaningfully, "You caught them _together_, how isn't that bad enough? What _would_ be bad enough?" He asked.

The woman was lost and the boys were doomed to be separated forever more. And, there was nothing they could do about it. Nothing at all.

The man turned back to his boys, his eyes hard and held no love for them. Not anymore. Not after what he learned about them, "Go to bed. Both of you. Now!" He barked, both boys standing, pushing the chairs back under the table, "And, make sure you're in your own rooms. I will check before I go to bed."

x**xxx**x**X**x**xxx**x

Sora lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling those his tears hazed his view. But, he didn't care. The brunet was lost in his own thoughts. Swimming in a sea of memories. Sweet, sweet memories. Memories of love and heart break. Of happiness and sorrow. His heart was breaking. He could hear the pieces falling apart and fading into nothingness.

Oh how he longed to be in his brother's arms. Just to feel that comfort and security he grew so used to feeling. That everlasting love he craved. God, he just wanted to see his brother. To feel his warmth next to him.

It was heart breaking.

He didn't even hear his Father open the door to check on him. Not that he would've cared. He hated the man now. Father or not. He was sending Roxas away and then sending himself away. They'd be so far apart. Under the watchful eyes of their extended family who had already been told and were more than a little outraged at what had happened between them.

How could loving someone be so wrong?

There was a soft knock at his door. And, for a moment he thought it was one of his parents, but when he beckoned the person to come in, he saw his beloved brother instead. He sat up, hastily wiping away his tears to see a frown on his elder brother's face as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Locking it for good measure.

"Don't cry, Sora." He said softly as he walked over to his brunet's bed, sitting on the edge. He cupped his cheek, finger gently brushing over the skin. He smiled slightly when his brother leaned into the comforting touches, "It'll be alright, you'll see."

Instead of ease away his tears, the words only seemed to bring about more, "H-how can you say that?" He cried, looking at the blond, his blue eyes flooded, "How can you think that. I'll never see you! I...can't go on like that...without you there...I love you!"

Sora had only _thought_ he loved Riku, but this past year taught him what true love really was. And, now he knew without a doubt that he'd never lover anyone else like he loved Roxas. There would never be anyone else for him. Just Roxas. Only Roxas.

The blond sighed softly, "I love you too, you know that." He replied softly, pulling his younger brother to his chest, embracing the boy while laying a soft kiss to brown spikes, "And, that's why we have to do this." He murmured gently, "It won't be for long. Only a few years. They can't keep us apart after we turn eighteen. I'll find you and we'll be together again. This time forever."

The brunet cried harder, his sobs muffled by his brother's night shift as he clung to him like that afternoon he found out about Riku's infidelity, "P-promise?" He asked, once he had calmed down, "You promise you'll never love someone like you love me?"

Roxas chuckled softly at that, pulling his brother away from his chest, "How could I ever love someone like I love you? I've waited for you for so long. There'll never be anyone else for me." He said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. And, he meant it. "We'll be together again, Sora, I promise."

x**xxx**x**X**x**xxx**x

The departure was tearful. Their Father had refused to come, so their Mother took them. And, she cried. Almost harder than the brothers. Roxas only shed a few tears while he hugged his brother for the last time. Their Mother allowed that much, turning away when Roxas whispered so softly in Sora's ear, "I love you."

To anyone on the outside, it looked like a family saying good-bye. A loving happy family that would soon be together again with laughing and hugs. But, Roxas and Sora knew better. They knew they'd never see their parents again...maybe their Mother. If she could ever get away from their Father.

From now on, it was just the two of them against the world. Roxas gave his brother one last fleeting grin before he walked down the terminal to his plane. Sora breathed a deep shuddering sigh. He could hold out for a few years...concentrate on his studies then make damn sure he got into the same college as Roxas. Far, far away.

Where no one knew them as Miyake Sora and Miyake Roxas, but just as Roxas and Sora. Best friends and lovers. The brothers part would forever be forgotten once that far off day would come when they'd see each other again.

* * *

What? Were you expecting a happy ending...? Sorry? Kinda dried out after writing _Another Side, Another Story_ (PS: Update for that is on the way). With the way I ended this one, I guess you can be expecting another sequel...that one _might_ have a lemon. Maybe. I dunno. Depends on how many reviewers I get requesting one.


End file.
